Quantum Physics
by Bloody Toxic Penguins
Summary: Kat has questions... questions that need answers and nobody in Heskeville had them. So she embarks on a journey to the top of the World Pillar, hopefully someone there would have the answers to her questions. Raven comes too, to make sure Kat doesn't get into trouble. Though there are some things better left unsaid, like troublesome feelings. Kat/Raven. Semi-drabbles


**Gravity Rush (c) Sony**

* * *

Silence.

Then the rushing of the wind as it sped passed her head, whipping her hair around her face. Kat's eyes were closed, her body slack as she allowed gravity to pull her down. Things were getting too peaceful in Heskeville, the Nevi were gone, the military went back to their floating fortress; she an Raven helped the Lost Children reunite with their families or new families in some cases. It was all pleasant for the most part.

But she wanted action, she had developed a taste for adventure and there was still unanswered questions. Why did she have this strange power? How did Raven get the same power? And where was that mysterious castle in the sky?

Nobody had the answers for her. At least nobody in Heskeville did, and there was no sense in going down the World Pillar. She had always wondered what was _up there_ so to speak. What was on top of the World Pillar? Was it the mysterious castle or was there nothing. She meant to ask Raven if she wanted to go and explore, but never got around to it.

So she would free fall.

The rush cleared her head, made her focus on the here and now, so she would stop wondering about what was up the World Pillar.

"Kat... Kat... Kat... _Kat!_"

Kat opened her eyes and saw Raven falling with her, she was glowing blue, her gravity powers activated. Kat started and activated her own.

"What Raven?" Kat asked. That was another thing the free falls helped with. Dealing with Raven.

Not that Raven was a bad person or anything, it was just that Kat never had any real friends, and Raven was special. They both had guardians that granted them powers over the force gravity, they were both named after the shapes those guardians took and neither could remember why they were gifted with such powers. Raven was her dearest and closest friend, yet sometimes those feelings got jumbled up with other feelings. Those other feelings were confusing and Kat perfered to ignore them, and when they got too bad she free fell, in hopes to clear her head.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, hovering besides her. Kat shrugged.

"Free falling. It clears the head," Kat tapped her temple. Raven simply snorted and looked back at the the speck that was Heskeville.

"You fell for a long time," Raven noted casually. Kat shrugged.

"I guess I did. Did you need me for something?"

"I was worried," Raven replied, "I went to your pipe house and you were there." A smile spread itself across Raven's face. "I found an apartment for us! We can live there! You don't have to live in that smelly pipe house anymore!"

"That's awesome!"

"Yes, c'mon, Syd has agreed to help you move, so has Zaza," Raven said and zoomed up towards the sleepy city of Heskeville. Kat stayed put, staring up at the distant top of the World Pillar. It was so high and so far that she couldn't even see it. "Kat? Are you sleeping down there?" Raven called.

"Oh?" Kat zoomed up to Raven, "No, I wasn't. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"What's at the top of the World Pillar?"

"Why do you want to know what's at the top?"

"I want to find that castle."

"The one you saw in your vision?"

"Yes... I think it's at the top of the World Pillar."

Raven shrugged, "It could be. Nobody has ever gone up to the top before. They have no need and no gravity powers. Plus, I hear there is a lot of Nevi. Strange and powerful Nevi, unlike what we've faced before."

"I see."

"There's more on your mind isn't there?"

"I was wondering if there were other World Pillars?" Kat admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Why do you want to know if there are other World Pillars?"

"What if there are more people like us? More gravity shifters."

Raven rolled her eyes, "So? I don't see why if there are more gravity shifters even concerns us."

"Well... maybe one of them remembers how they go there powers."

"Maybe, but the odds of finding another World Pillar and then another gravity shifter is slim."

"That's why I want to go to the top. To see if I can see other Pillars."

"You're weird." Raven wrinkled her nose, Kat thought the gesture was oddly cute.

"I am not!" Kat huffed.

"Let's race, who ever makes it back to city first wins!" Raven shouted and shot off before Kat could say anything.

Kat didn't move, she just stared at the hidden top of the World Pillar, until Raven came flying back down to her. "You know, a race involves two people?"

"Yeah..." Kat said distantly, before following her friend. She didn't tell Raven that she thought she saw a sparkle in the sky.

* * *

**Aah... my first Gravity Rush fanfiction. I love the game and I never had the courage to write fanfiction for it. Now I did! And I'm pleased how it turned out. Probably will continue this. Though, updates will be random. **

**Tell me what you think! What can I improve! Didja like it? If yes, why? If not, tell me what I can improve on!**

**R'n'R**

**Bloody Toxic Penguins**


End file.
